


Talk Your Ear Off

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also i think im funny please laugh, And bodily harm-, F/M, How Do I Tag, I invented a new word, More like hitting him with a bag but i digress, Oikawa is an idiot, Reader Insert, Some angst, Theres some cursing, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: "You can't even see that I love you."





	Talk Your Ear Off

**Author's Note:**

> Have mercy on me please.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!!

“I got dumped again y/n-chan! Can you believe this?!” Honestly you could, who could put up with him whining like this. 

 

You knew he actually never did whine with his previous ‘conquests’ but with you it was whine central and you were getting very fukin tired. It didn't help matters that you had a crush on him. Hearing him talk about whenever he got a new girlfriend, and how she was so pretty, got on your nerves. How could he not see what was right in front of him!

 

You've been his friend, best friend, like Hajime, since your were toddlers! So why? Why didn't he notice? He just saw you as friend of course, you thought grumbling. 

 

He did notice when you stopped paying attention to his whining- “I'm not whining!” 

 

He pursed his mouth into a pout, and called your name, “Oi y/n-chan you weren't listening to me!”

 

“Listening to you whine?” 

 

He gasped, fake tears in his eyes as he grasped his school shirt over his heart, “I have not been whining!” 

 

“You were so whining, because you were complaining that she said you never made time for her!” 

 

“You're so rude y/n-chan!” At that you stuck your tongue out, shrugging. “Someone has to put you in your place Tooru.” 

 

“I already have Iwa-chan for that!!” 

 

This was how it would go every single time one of his girlfriends broke up with him. Him whining and you sitting there listening, like the good friend you are. Well not listening to him per say, just there as a witness.

 

Every single time you had to ‘be a witness’ to Tooru’s whining, your patience slowly ran out. You wanted and, at the same time, you didn't want to confess to him. I mean, have you seen the girls he'd go out with? Yeah. Nothing like you. 

 

The third years discovered your plight when they were second years. (Were you that obvious? No y/n just who could stand that idiot that long hm? Even Iwaizumi didn't.) They actually offered to tell Tooru that a girl liked him, one who was friends with him but you said no, wanting to do it yourself. 

 

Now you were the one whining to Hajime about how much Tooru whined (whine-ception) and Hajime just looked at you with an amused face. “None of this would happen to you if you, I don't know...  **confess** !” 

 

“But Hajime!!” 

 

“No buts. You gotta tell it to his stupid face just so he can get a damn hint.” 

 

You sulked after that conversation and went home, not wanting to stay for practice, which was weird to Tooru since you always stayed. 

 

The next day you were brooding. 

 

“Hajime I'm not brooding!” 

 

“Y/n.” 

 

“Okay I am. And I'll do it. Maybe.” 

 

“Y/N!” 

 

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the day) you were in the same class as Tooru and instead of a greeting, you were greeted with the fact that he had a date tonight, and had a good feeling for it. 

 

Now you were definitely broosulking (brooding and sulking combined ain’t I funny), and put on your fake smile. 

 

“I'm happy for you Tooru!” 

 

“But you don't sound happy y/n-chan.” 

 

“I'm just tired, didn't get much sleep yesterday.”

 

After that he let you be. You had your whining tree, where you always meet up when he sends you a text.  Of course after a few days Tooru had  _ another _ girlfriend (he had to get so many because the world was going to end-) and you got a text to go to your tree. And were back on the receiving end of yet another complaint about his new girlfriend. You wanted to groan and tear your hair out, or kill Tooru. You were contemplating the second option quite seriously.

 

“I'm trying to make time for her and she keeps complaining that I’m not! I’m the captain, so of course I have to be at all the practices, and make sure everything's back in place after we’re done! But she still fights me because I’m not making enough time!”

 

“Well, aren’t you supposed to be with her right now instead of whining to me?” 

 

“But I want to be with you y/n-chan.” 

 

_ Sure _ , you sarcastically thought, _ that's why you have a girlfriend you're whining about right? _

 

You shake you head and stand up, imploring him to do so as well. When he does, you begin pushing him back into the school, away from the tree. 

 

“Go to her. So you don't have to whine to me tomorrow again!” 

 

“Have you been learning from Iwa-chan?!” 

 

“Maybe~.” 

 

“Rude!!!” 

 

It all came to a head of course, a few weeks later. Tooru, not her, had broken up with her, and he was beginning to get on a long tangent, complaining about her (of course). You felt your eye twitch, gritting your teeth as he payed you no heed at how pissed off you were getting. Just when you thought he would stop he paused for a breath before continuing. 

 

Your patience had run its course and you were ready to burst. You stood up, taking your bag and gave him a solid ‘thwack’ with it, hissing.  _ “You keep complaining about girls but you can't even see that I love you!”  _ you yelled out, disturbing some birds from their slumber. 

 

You raised your bag again, hitting him before realizing what you had blurted out. You didn't even have the energy to blush, just weakly glared at him before turning to walk away. 

 

Our dear Tooru-chan was shocked, and just watched you walked away. He raised his hand to call out to you but by now you were walking into the school. He dropped his hand, mulling your words over in his head. He didn't know you felt that way. Okay he had a hint but…

 

Now he felt bad, we have a sad Tooru in our hands, and he stood up just as the bell rang. He brightened up because he would be able to talk to you in class, and maybe ask you when you started liking him? Loving him even.

 

When he arrived at the classroom, he saw that you had moved your seat and was talking to your friend. He could see you were ignoring him and he sat in his regular seat, pouting.

 

When classes ended he went straight to the third years, panting as he had ran from the classroom to the gym where they were. 

 

“Iwa-chan y/n-chan just confes-”

 

“We know dumbass, she told us. Congratulations for just staying there doing nothing by the way.”

 

“What..?”

 

“Were you really that oblivious? Who could stand to hear your ass when you got whining Oikawa?” That was Takahiro (takashit-) talking, looking grim. 

 

He tore off again, leaving everything behind and rushing to meet you halfway to your house. He caught up to you, stopping in front and panting.

 

“Y/n-chan I-”

 

“What? Came here to tell me you don't feel the same way? Yeah I figured as much.”

 

“Wait what? No! I love you too!”

 

“Oikawa, if you say like a friend I'm never talking to you again.”

 

“I do love you. I just didn't want to admit it… you've been with me since we were kids and I thought you wanted someone less annoying.-”

 

”I do.” 

 

“Y/n-chan!”

 

“But I love you. Unfortunately.” 

 

He let out a cry, pouting. 

 

“So mean Y/n-chan.” 

 

“Someone has to be.”

  
_Looks like this was going to be your always_.

**Author's Note:**

> (／▽￣)／ leave kudos and shit idk
> 
> Honestly tho


End file.
